What comes next
by Temamaru
Summary: One-Shot. What happens after he ignores his code for one day. Regina fears the worst. Will Robin convince her of his feelings or will their actions tore them further apart? Regina is torn between hope and dread the morning after he visited her in her vault. Rated M just to make sure. Mention of adult themes.


****A/N: I just could not wait for next episode on Monday (I am German and the episodes are released at 2am here). I needed to write what might happen after that kiss. Please, bear with me because I have no beta and English is not my mother tongue. So all mistakes are mine. ****

****And now prepare for a little angst, a little fluff, a little comfort, a little smut and other ingredience I put together for Regina and Robin.****

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>What comes next<strong>

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. An arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her body into its owner. Engulfed in his smell and embraced by his arm Regina felt a fluttering in her chest. Slowly as not to wake him she turned around to face him. A small smirk was plastered on his face, yet wrinkles were embedded on his forehead, proof of the pain he endured these days. She caressed his cheeks carefully. A slow burn under her belly inflamed when her fingers came to cross his the trimmed stubble on his face. She remembered how his stubble felt against her skin, a rough contrast to his tender lips as he pressed his face between her thighs yesterday night. Just thinking about it flushed warmth through her whole body. When did she become this needy?

Yesterday all happened fast. She didn't expect Robin to kiss her. But when he did her emotions overwhelmed her. Her feelings for him which she had tried so hard to bury in the back of her heart came rushing in with full force. The first time they did not take a second to withhold. Clothes were discarded until they weren't able to wait anymore. The rest of their clothing was simply pulled aside as they took each other in her vault.

It was not how she imagined their first time to make love. When they started their relationship they were careful and slow with their affections. She had wanted him back then already but they thought they had all the time in the world to learn everything about each other. A simple taste of lips, hands caressing each other but it never went to far. She had imagined their first time to be like this, tender and easy. Instead it was rough and fast. But it wasn't lust that drove them but desire. No one before had ever treated her like he did, giving all of him to her, anchoring her in the fits of passion.

When they had regained consciousness their desire was not sated but even more stirred. Having received a glimpse of what they could do to each other, they watched each other with passion. She searched his eyes trying to detect a trace of regret but his eyes mirrored hers. In them layed desperation and love. Their mouths met each after in a devouring kiss as he was still buried inside of her holding her body against the wall. With a flick of her wrist she transported them to the bed in her mansion with him on top of her. He did not look up to take in their new surroundings. All that seemed to matter was her.

Their second time had been less rush but not less passionate. This time they let themselves undress each other, let hands wander, mouths taste and tears flow. She memorized every part of his body, every muscle and corner as she kissed him and nipped his skin before he kissed her where her need was the strongest making her reach one high wave after another until she was at the brink of insanity. Then they came together and made love with the moonshine grazing their bodies.

Regina took a deep breath. Never had she imagined how beautiful it can be to express love this way. She wished she could relive these memories forever. Yet she knew that the sword of Damocles hung over their heads. Yesterday had been the time to love without thinking about consequences. Today they had to talk about these consequences. She feared the moment Robin would wake up and tell her that he will continue to live by his code. Yesterday he had not tried to live by his code to be with her. He wronged everything that defined Robin Hood. She would not blame him if regretted their shared moments. After all he ignored and deceived a part of himself when he ignored his vow to Marian. Hell, even Regina was angry at herself for letting him toss his honor in the wind just like that. It was his honor that attracted her at first back in the Enchanted Forest. Long before that attraction grew deeper and became an irritating and unwanted distraction.

The sun was rising outside. Although she had not have much sleep she was not tired physically. Her emotions were on edge. Was it fate that drove them to each other? Was he cursed by fate to fall for the Evil Queen and destroy himself because of her?

Robin stirred in his sleep. Being used to sleep outside he was an early riser. When he opened his eyes the small smile transformed itself into a cheerful grin. "I must say this is the best first sight in the morning I ever had." His voice was outrageously sexy in the morning – raspy and low. After he blinked away some sleep he noticed her frown. "What is it?", he asked obviously confused.

"I am sorry.", she mumbled lost in thought.

He lifted his upper body leaning on his elbow. "What for?"

She swallowed and turned her face away. "You're doomed to love the Evil Queen."

His hand reached for her chin to turn her head. He did not say anything until her eyes found his. "You're not evil."

She snickered. "Well, yet again I destroyed a life. I am like venom to the people around me." Her voice turned darker with every word. It was easier to be angry at herself than to confront their problem guarded.

He shook his head, his eyes shining with compassion because he knew she tried to shut him out with her anger. "You did not force me to come to you."

"Still, you cheated on your wife of me. I should have stopped it."

"Well, I think it is only logical that I am more responsible of me cheating on my wife than you are. What we did yesterday always needs two people but it was me who made the decision."

Regina watched him a moment. She couldn't help but scoff in irony. "How is it you always defend me even when it means to put the blame on yourself?"

He grabbed her hand. It was the first physical connection they had this morning with both of them knowing. It was so different to yesterday's touches. This one was about comfort. "Because I see good in you. And especially because you don't see it yourself I have to show you even if it means defending you against yourself. If you let me I will show you every day from this day on forward."

Not knowing how to deal with this kind of proposal she ignored the flutters in her belly and tried to shift their conversation to the matter at hand. "What about your code? It is who you are."

"It was never who I am. Yesterday I recognized that a code does not define who I am but my actions do. I know I was unfaithful to my wife and betrayed my code but what man would I be if I continued to deceive my heart and stay with my wife out of duty? What a man would I be if I did not take any risk to fight for true love?" Robin shook her hand in motion to his questions.

Confused about his sudden confidence into their relationship she knit her eyebrows. "What man would you be if you back stabbed your honor just to be with me, the former Evil Queen? Your honor is what made you the man you are. It is why I fell in love with you in the first place. You are such a good man and-"

All of a sudden his lips were on hers interrupting her talking. When he pulled away his face lightened up immensely.

Her irritation only grew when he did not say anything but watched her with a glittering in his eyes. Why couldn't he see that his life would be safer without her? Instead of doing what was best for him he was here next to her in her bed grinning like an idiot. Even if a part of her wanted to answer with a grin of her own she stuck to the part of her that was irritated with him and angry with herself. He had to leave. This time for good. She snapped at him, "Has nobody told you it is impolite to interrupt someone?"

His expression did not waver being used to her temper. On the contrary his grin turned lopsided and she wanted to smack him because the corner of her mouths twitched. With the grin etched to his face he finally spoke. "Apologies milady. I was enchanted by your beauty and was not listening at all. What was it you're saying?"

Regina took a deep breath in while her irritation with him grew beginning to form a slight headache. Was he mocking her? She tried to refocus what she had tried to tell him. She told him about the importance of his honor, about how his honor shapes him and how his honor was the reason she fell in love- Realization hit her and her eyes grew in disbelief. She had accidentally told him she loved him. Although she had sworn to herself she would never tell him since his formerly dead wife was in the picture, the words crossed her mouth as if they were the most natural thing to say. Suddenly she felt very awkward. Trying to get more space between them she shifted her body to the edge of the bed.

It was futile. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. When she tried to disentangle herself he just rolled them over until he had pinned her body under his. That lopsided grin was still plastered onto his face as if it had paid rent to be there. "What did you say?"

"Robin." She warned him with a dark voice.

"Say it again." He buried his face into her neck, kissing and licking a sensitive spot he must have discovered yesterday. "Or I make you." His tone was darker, arousal evident in his voice.

She moaned when he sucked that particular spot and moved one hand to caress her side. "Robin." Her snark and bite left her voice. Yet she was not ashamed for the whimper. Not in front of him.

"Just say it and I will release you." He mumbled into her neck while his hand moved to her chest.

She was not sure if she wanted him to release her anymore. But it felt right to tell him. To tell him what she had only told one man before and what she had not told any man since thirty years ago. She lifted her hands to frame his face and he stopped his ministrations looking up to her with hope and love in his eyes. It felt right to say it. She waited for a moment reveling in the feelings that broke to surface. "I'm in love with you."

The tenderest smile she ever saw on his face began to form and he kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips like he had done so many times before Marian was brought back from the dead. He drew away and smiled so handsomely. "Regina, I know that you are scared that I will leave you for my code again but believe me I know who I am and what I need. You make me want to fight for us, for our love. When you told me to forget you I realized that I cannot and will not forget you. I chose to ignore my feelings for you once making everyone involved miserable. I will not do it again even if everyone judges me for being with you. I don't care. All I want is you."

Her unsure eyes flickered around until she saw the truthfulness in his eyes. She sighed in relief. Instead of replying she let her actions speak embracing him with her heart full of love.

* * *

><p>Hours later she felt a little groggy but happy. This was one of the best days in her life. The man she loved with her whole heart had made love to her for the second time this morning and lay half on top of her, which she didn't mind. She kissed his face until he opened his eyes. They grinned at each other. Swollen lips met again.<p>

Suddenly she heard a door being shut downstairs and many steps as if someone searched for her. Henry's voice cut through the silence of the mansion. "Mom?"

He took the staircase in big steps she had scolded him so often about to prevent himself from tripping. Pushing a startled Robin of her she raised from bed and made it in time to her cupboard to throw a morning coat over her stark naked body. Robin hid his body under her blanket as Henry knocked on the door of her bedroom. "Mom?"

When he slowly opened the door she reached for the handle and opened the door blocking the view into the room with her body. "Henry. What are you doing here? Don't you have to get to work?"

He raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he scrutinized her outfit. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone. My work starts a little later today. So I am coming late for supper."

"Oh." Regina fumbled with the belt of her morning coat, an uncharacteristic movement that made Henry frown.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry."

"Why were you in bed in the middle of the day?"

She unconsciously but on her mask used to hide her feelings. "It is nothing."

But Henry knew her too well to drop the matter. "Is Robin in there?"

Her jaw dropped a little. When had she become this transparent? "Henry-"

"Mom, I don't blame you. You guys love each other. It's just that I don't want him to hurt you again."

Her son was always straightforward and perceptive. There was a time when he drove her mad by by being like this claiming that she was the Evil Queen. Today she rose a hand to his cheek with a proud smile. "Henry you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself."

He nodded wiping on his feet. "So what about operation Mongoose?"

"It is still on. I cannot risk the book intervening again." She shared a knowingly smile with her son. "And now you have to get to work." She kissed his forehead.

"Bye, Mom." She watched Henry descended the steps and left the mansion while two arms wrapped themselves around her body.

Robin leaned his head on her shoulder. "What is operation Mongoose?"

"How about you join us at supper tonight and we will explain it to you? Right now I have to shower and get dressed. There is some research I have to do."

He sighed dramatically. "You're right. We should try to stay out of your bed. Although I am a little reluctant." He nuzzled his head in her neck breathing her scent. He sighed again, this time in honesty. "I have to find a way to save Marian, so I can explain this situation to her."

She nodded ignoring the annoying ringing in her head when he spoke of his wife. Robin chose her, not Marian. He told her with his words, he told her with his feverish touches and desperate kisses. The book could not work this fast to demolish her happy ending so soon again. Or could it?

Lost in thought she was interrupted by Robin who must have noticed her mood changing. His tone was playful and his smile evident in his voice. "It seems I have to wait until tonight for you to tell me what you are up to. But I will do so only under one condition."

Playing along, Regina raised a delicate eyebrow turning her head into his direction asking him in a low voice, "And what would that be?"

He smirked cheekily. Heat gathered under her belly. "You have to share your shower with a common thief."

She chuckled slowly. With a twist of her hand she let purple smoke envelop her form. When it disappeared she was once more naked. The only think she wore was a seductive smile on her face as she turned her body towards his. "That I can do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my take on how things continue after 4x07 and my first fanfic for OUAT. **Please, read and review. I would like to know what you think. Do you think they will show us the morning after in 4x08?****


End file.
